Safe and Sound
by Samcro-princess20
Summary: After Kurt is attacked Burt sends Kurt to live with Uncle Steve McGarrett May a little Sand and Surf will be good for Kurt, But want Past come back to Haunt will Kurt be Safe and sound
1. Being Alive

Kurt was standing the Airport clinging to his dad he was crying Burt then they called Kurt Flight he was going to Hawaii to live with his Uncle Commander Steve McGarrett. The Bruise on Kurt had healed he Shoulder almost heal his hand was still casted Burt let go of Kurt he waved as walked towards the gate. Kurt got on the plane it was nice flight, the plane landed at the Airport Kurt got off the plane and looked for his Uncle Kurt got his bags and sat on the Bench. fifteen minutes later he saw his uncle walking towards him Steve Smiled His Nephew looked like his late sister, and lot like him he noticed how much Kurt spirit was broken when he looked up at him Steve knew he need to help his Nephew. They got his stuff in the truck Kurt hadn't said word he just looked down at his lap the whole ride.

"I think you are really going like here Kurt you can hang out on the beach Kono can teach you to surf if you want you will make lots of Friends I know it." Steve said Kurt nodded at his Uncle the pulled up to Steve house Kurt noticed a bright Red Jeep in the drive way

"that is for you Kurt you need a way of getting around the island you really can't use my truck I need it for work" Steve said Kurt smiled

"Thank you Uncle Steve it means a lot to me that were so willing to take me in to your home" Kurt said Steve smiled at his nephew.

"it not a big deal your my family and I just you safe and Happy Your mother love living Hawaii I know you will love it too" Steve said they took Kurt's bags upstairs Kurt unpacked Steve knocked on his door

"hey how would feel about meet my friend and team from work" Steve asked

"that would be fine i need to get use to these people seeing they are friends beside I bet the all sorts of story that I can use a blackmail one day" Kurt said with smile on his face Steve shook his head Kurt changed in to more beach clothes he knew his layer day were going too far and few between. They got the Restaurant and head in Steve walked over to a group Kurt followed him at a distance he reach them Steve smiled.

"Ok guys this my Nephew Kurt he going to be living with me, Kurt this is Kono, her Cousin Chin, and Danny or Danno" Steve as pointed to everyone Danny rolled his eyes at Steve.

"so Kurt have you ever been to Hawaii before" Kono asked she smiled at Kurt he relaxed a little sitting next to her.

"yes when my mom was alive we come to the Island every summer for couple of weeks" Kurt said with smile he eyes were sad Steve put his hand on his shoulder they both felt a nice ocean breeze at the moment Knew Elizabeth was watching over them both and things would be ok. The rest of dinner went really well Kurt was laughing at stories everyone was telling Kurt even told a few that the team had never heard about Steve. Steve sat back listen to Kurt laugh he was going to have call Burt and tell him that It was good idea to have Kurt come to live with him.

The next day Kurt got up and head to the beach he had his Ipod and his Book he watched the surfer then Kurt saw the most beautiful guy he carrying a surf board he was laughing his friends Kurt smiled then he felt some standing over him he looked up and saw Kono she was chuckling she sat down next him

"so you found your new favorite Activity in Hawaii" Kono said with smile Kurt looked at her and Blushed

"What no I'm here to enjoy the ocean" Kurt said trying not let on that he was looking at guys Kono just laughed

"Kurt it ok Your Gay Steve Gave us the talk before you come out here that is we had a problem with you being Gay we should give quit" Kono said Kurt looked at her she smiled at him she picked up her board

"when your cast come off I will teach you to surf or I get that Wonderful piece of eye candy over there teach you are watching" Kono smiled she ran off to the guys Kurt face turned red Kono was talking to them she waved at Kurt he just want to die at the moment. The Guy winked at Kurt then they hit the water Kurt fell back on the sand.


	2. Sturts

Kurt head back to the House around one he was in the kitchen but he was having a hard time with the cast. Kurt got mad and threw the Glass he had on the counter. Steve walked heard the Cup hit the wall drew his gun and head to the kitchen lower the gun when he saw Kurt staring at the Glass on the floor.

"hey Kiddo what did that glass do to you." Steven said get the broom and cleaning up the mess Kurt looked at him.

"I can't even made my own lunch you know how frustrating it is all I want to so be myself again to not be worried that everything it get dark someone is going to jump me. I just want to make my god Damn Lunch" Kurt yelled Steve smiled at his Nephew

"well could you not take it out on my dishes please you get the cast on soon enough seeing you not going to be making lunch I will take you the shrimp truck I have to meet Danno there to talk about a case but you need lunch and I want to keep my dishes" Steve said with chuckle Kurt looked at his Uncle and started laughing. They got in Steve truck and head out they pulled up to the Big yellow food truck with a guy's face on it Kurt chuckled they got out Danno was waiting for them by his car Kurt smiled at the car.

"Danny that is very nice car you have there you might want to get the Bent in the driver side fits soon" Kurt said as he walked around the car

"I know I have to stop letting your Uncle drive now get something to eat I'm hungry" Danno said they head to the truck Kurt sat and eat Steve and Danny talked then they got a call they had suspect they need to talk to Steve looked at Kurt head handed the keys to the truck as he took Danny keys

"head straight home Kurt I will see you later I bring home Dinner and please don't break anymore dishes." Steve Kurt nodded he got in the truck and head home pulled in the garage and grabbed his Bag and his car keys and head to his jeep and head in to the city he came across a mall he was walking around he walked through the book store he was looking at a book by Temperance Brennan took a few and paid for them he noticed the guys from the morning was in the mall Kurt walked passed him hoping to caught his name. when he slipped on something on the ground then a hand was in front of his face he looked and it was pretty girl

"here let me help you I'm Marley" Marley said Kurt smiled and took her hand she help him up

"thanks I'm Kurt well that was embarrassing so was it as mad I think" Kurt asked Marley nodded then they started laughing they walked around getting to know each other.

"well Marley here is my number we should hang out some more you are first friend I have made here" Kurt said with smile as he added her number into her phone Kurt head home he walked and turned on the tv he smiled he made a new friend.


	3. Whistle

Steve walked in with Chinese for dinner Kurt was smiling at his phone Steve smiled all his dishes were still whole Kurt walked into the kitchen Steve smiled at Kurt

"so I get Chinese I hope you don't mind I know it was your mom favorite so what did you do when you got home" Steve asked hoping Kurt would talk to him

"Oh I just went to the mall I made a new friend Marley we are going to the beach tomorrow window shopping you know" Kurt said as he got plates out they had supper Kurt his room he was tried he went to bed Steve looked in him before he went to bed.

The next morning Kurt was up and getting stuff ready Steve walked out the office smiling then was a knock on the Steve went to the door there standing was a young girl rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Good morning how are you I'm Marley I'm here for Kurt is he ready for our fun fill day at the beach" Marley said Steve smiled he knew this girl he couldn't place her Kurt came to the door Steve smiled and hand Kurt some money they were gone. Kurt Marley pulled up to beach got out and had to the perfect spot they spent all morning talking and watching the Surfers Kono walked by Kurt and winked at him she shook his head.

"so Marley what school do you go to here on the Island" Kurt asked hoping it was same Private school Steve was sending him to

"Dalton Academy it the best private school in the USA why are you going to it a boarding school are you going to be Boarding there" Marley asked

"yes I'm going to Dalton but I'm not going to be boarding" Kurt said Marley smiled then Steve walked up to Kurt and Marley

"so Kurt tomorrow we have to go to the school and get you all signed up this fun sitting on beach oh you have appointment for you with Malia in two hours But this nice" Steve said sitting down next to Kurt

"why didn't you call me" Kurt asked Steve looked at him and a smile

"Oh I did but you didn't answer so have to find you and I know Kono like to surf here." Steve said Kurt rolled his eyes at his uncle

"no you call Kono and she told you I was here so I will take Marley home and I will meet you the house" Kurt said Marley smiled and packed up the Stuff Steve looked at him

"I'm going to need ride Danny dropped me off here beside I know where Marley lives anyway I'm dating her older Sister" Steve said Marley smiled at Steve Kurt rolled his eyes at his uncle they head to the jeep and they got in and Marley Kurt were to go. Marley got out and head in and Steve hopped in the front seat they head for lunch then to the Hospital.

"You know I hate Hospital right the smell Funny and I would come to see my mom every day after school, Everyone would smile and tell how sorry they were that my mom sick. You never came and saw her once you didn't come to her funeral" Kurt said looking his uncle

"I know I didn't see her when she was sick but me and Mary were both there at her funeral in the back I watched as my older sister was lowered into the ground I would have given anything for it to have been me instead of her Kurt. But now i'm doing what I always said I would do Protect you we talked on the phone I remember when you would come out in the summer you were Funny little Child I remember you making Chin Ho have tea parties with you" Steve said with smile on his face Malia walked out with Kurt Chart. She smiled at Steve

"Hey Kurt I'm Malia I have briefed that you don't like Doctor Hospital and everything that goes with and read over file so let go get X ray of your hand if I think it healing nicely and you are not in pain I will put you in the Soft cast and get you some Rehab and have you drawing and playing the piano soon" Malia said Kurt smiled he got up and Followed Malia Steve stayed seated.


	4. I will take care of you

Kurt seating on the table in the X ray room Malia was talking to the tech she walked out and smiled at her they shot the x ray then Kurt followed Malia back to the exam room they talked about how Kurt was feeling then X ray came up on the computer she smiled at them.

"well you are in luck we are going to get you out that cast and in a soft one and then I will give Steve the name of Physical therapist get you back on the mend" Malia said Kurt smiled they head up to Ortho and to have them remove the Cast Malia got a soft one. They put it on Kurt he smiled they head back to the waiting room Steve smiled when he saw his Nephew smiling.

"Thank Malia for seeing Kurt today" Steve said Malia smiled at Steve

"I happy to do it it always nice to have friendly face help you when you scared so you come to the BBQ Chin having as a housewarming" Malia asked

"ya I'm bring Katherine and Kurt with me so I will see you Saturday do you need me to bring anything" Steve asked Kurt looked at his uncle with I know you can't cook look

"If you want to bring Beer that would be great Chin ever get enough Beer" Malia said with smile Kurt walked ahead of his Uncle they head home Steve busy in the kitchen Kurt sitting in the living room texting with Marley. Steve walked in the living head a plate of burgers he was going to grill Kurt looked at him

"What I know how to grill a burger I can cook you mother made sure before she left the island that me and Mary could take could take care of ourselves" Steve said walking to his grill Kurt laughed he walked into the kitchen he found stuff to make coleslaw then Kurt cell started to ring he looked at it was his dad

"Hello Dad how are you doing" Kurt said lend against the counter

"I'm good kiddo don't worry Carole is keeping me on my diet" Burt said Kurt smiled he like his dad girlfriend

"that is good Dad you should put a ring on it before someone steals her away" Kurt said with little laugh

"well buddy that is why I was calling Me and Carole are getting Married in august I know it little short notice But going to be small I would really like you to come buddy bring Steve with you it will be great to see him again" Burt said Kurt was biting his lip

"Ok dad I will talk to Uncle Steve and I will call you back tomorrow I love you dad so much" Kurt said

"I love you too kiddo well I have to go I'm meeting Carole and Finn for Supper" Burt said they hung up Kurt sunk to the floor and cried Steve walked he put the burgers on the counter sat down next to Kurt

"Hey Kiddo what wrong" Steve asked Kurt looked at him

"My dad is getting remarried she had son he plays football and is straight I can help but think he is replacing me" Kurt said Steve put his arm around him Kurt looked at his uncle

"well I know your if your dad didn't love you as much as he did won't not want you somewhere you are safe. So what is the wedding and i'm going to have to get my suit cleaned" Steve said Kurt let out a laugh

"August and yes you are not wearing Shorts and t shirt to this wedding" Kurt said as they stood up Steve smiled they eat supper and watched old cop shows.


End file.
